


gone but never forgotten

by Caicieskate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien loves him anyways, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, But he’s still an imp, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Past Cat Miraculous Holders, Past Miraculous Holders, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is a Troll (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Short One Shot, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), This is not a romance, all kwamis know grief, and he misses what he can’t have, and nino’s there for exactly a word, angsty Plagg is a thing now, he’s so sad, i love plagg, marinette’s in for like a sentence, reminiscing about his past kittens, yo, you can’t tell me that Plagg doesn’t know grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caicieskate/pseuds/Caicieskate
Summary: Plagg saw bits of his past kittens in Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) & Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	gone but never forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636070) by [CrayFee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee). 



Plagg saw bits of all his kittens in Adrien. Most of it was subtle, wandering hands and mindless actions. He saw Jean in the way Adrien tugged on his hair when he was thinking—

_ (“C’mon Plagg! I really need your help to find out who Ladybug is! She said if I could find her, we could finally be together. Please, help me!” Jean whined, pulling on his bangs absently as he poured over pictures of girls with similar looks to this time’s Ladybug. Plagg snickered.) _

—He saw Hanako in his love of anime—

_ (“See, that, Plagg? I want my costume to look like that!” Hanako declared, pointing to the paused picture of some magical anime girl. Plagg floated upside with a snort. _

_ “You want to look like that circus animal? And what’s with her chest? It’s like eight times the size of the rest of her body.” _

_ “Plagg!” She whined.) _

—He saw Kyong in the way Adrien punned, Keerat in the way he pushed himself to keep up with his partner, Ishan in his playful side and Aristia in his serious one. Plagg looked at Adrien and he saw all the kits he’d lost and all the ones he loved. He saw Chase in how much his purring soothed Adrien and at times he even saw the kit that he never learned the name of, who’d only had him for a few hours but had wormed their way into his heart anyways.

Not all of his kits were good though, and Plagg could see some of the bad ones in Adrien too. It was a lot less, not enough for Plagg to really get worked up about it, but there were some moments when he saw things that left him feeling like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. He saw Connor once. When Adrien detransformed and punched his pillow, shaking.

“I don’t get it, Plagg! I’m doing everything she asks and I’m treating her right and she keeps brushing me off! Doesn’t she see that we’re made for each other!? I  _ love _ her!” Adrien growled and Plagg... Plagg trembled.

_ (“She’s **my** partner, **my** other half, **my** Ladybug! We’re meant for each other! How dare she!? What does he have that I don’t!? I’ll kill him! She’s **mine**!” Connor snarled, a crazed look in his eyes. Plagg whimpered, hunching slightly in on himself. _

_“Connor, c’mon, you- you can’t, she-“_

_ “SHUT UP! SHE’S **MINE**! I just need to remind her of it!” He hissed, forcing a transformation and Plagg couldn’t resist it as he was sucked into the ring--) _

“You’re not entitled to her love. I know you’re hurting but Adrien. She’s not an object or a prize. She’s a person. Don’t you want her to be happy?” Plagg pressed, folding his arms to hide how they shook. Adrien stared at him, deflating on his bed and hugging his pillow.

“I know. I’m sorry, Plagg, I shouldn’t have said that. I’m just... sad.”

“I know,” Plagg murmured, curling up by Adrien’s head. “I know.”

It was scary, and Plagg had a few nightmares but he got over it. Adrien wasn’t Connor and it wasn’t fair to compare them. Adrien didn’t mean it and Connor... Connor was a broken kitten who lashed out instead of working through it.

(Plagg wanted to say that he hated the kittens who had taken advantage of his miraculous. He wanted to say that Connor and Hannah and Jolene and all the others that used him were secured in his mind as enemies. But... But even if they weren’t good ones, they were still his kittens. And Plagg... He loved all of them. In some ways, that was almost worse.)

Plagg loved Adrien and he loved the remnants of his kittens that he could see in Adrien, and that—that above all else made him scared of Adrien. Because Plagg loved all his kittens, it was true, but he loved Adrien more than most. And Adrien loved Ladybug. Plagg had seen the love square this time’s Ladybug and Chat Noir had entered and he dreaded its resolution. Adrien wasn’t shy to jump into danger for Ladybug—to  _ die _ for Ladybug—and, if he was being honest, it terrified him. If, in the end, this black cat and ladybug didn’t end up together, Plagg had no doubts that it would destroy Adrien. It might even kill him. Or, more common with Chat Noir’s it would lead him to kill others.

_ (Hannah—no, Feline, hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. “You **killed** him!” _

_The criminal stumbled back, waving his hands in front of him. “W-wait, that’s not... I didn’t know he was-- It was just a job!”_

_ Feline snarled. “You **killed** him! You killed him! He was **mine**! I **loved** him! We were finally happy together, we were going to have a family and YOU KILLED HIM!” _

_ She grabbed a dagger from one of her pockets. “You killed him. Now, I’ll kill you!” _

_ She lunged.) _

Still, no matter how scared he was or how much he saw past users in Adrien, Plagg had also come to appreciate the unique things Adrien did. Adrien was sheltered. Much more than any of his other kits, and sometimes it was funny but sometimes it was sad, so Plagg tried to help out.

(Except for the times that Adrien called Marinette a ‘snacc.’ It was hilarious watching Pigtails light up red and stumble on air. It went on for about a week before Nino told Adrien what it actually meant.)

Adrien was also very considerate. Some of his other kittens had been as well, of course, but they all seemed to forget that he was a real, thinking being. To them, he seemed more like a pet. It wasn’t uncomfortable being treated like that, but to be recognized as a competent individual was just... different. Plagg couldn’t say he didn’t like it either.

On top of that, Adrien had this weird habit of hugging him, seemingly for no reason. Sometimes, he’d just be sitting on Adrien’s desk, thinking, and all of a sudden hands would wrap around him and then he was being hugged against Adrien’s cheek. He’d tried to ask why one time but the answer was weird.

(“You weren’t eating your cheese,” Adrien pointed out. “You always eat your cheese.”  


Plagg didn’t see how that was relevant.)

So yes, Plagg saw a lot of his kittens in Adrien but he also saw a lot of things that were just Adrien. Plagg longed for those he’d lost but he also cherished the one he’d been given.

He dreaded the day Adrien would fall from the latter category and into the former.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Was hit by this randomly and I love their relationship so... boom! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please note; any comments with swearing or inappropriate content will automatically be deleted :)


End file.
